


Yearning Home

by caitswrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Other, vld, voltron angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitswrites/pseuds/caitswrites
Summary: A story which I had written for my English Assessment, based off Lance McClain from Voltron.





	Yearning Home

On the bedside table laid framed photos of a happy, extended family, smiling and laughing as the photo was taken.

The room was mostly pitch black, the area of where the bed was dimmed by a hologram of the same family.

They had looked so cheerful; their smiles were alluring yet haunting. Especially to one who had missed them.

The state of the bedroom was like a chaotic warzone. There were scrunched, used tissues, dirty clothes and armour scattered across the bedroom floor like a float son in a rising flood. But the mental state of the teenage male on the bed was worse than the condition of the room.

Lance was curled up on his bed, his dark blue nightgown was scrunched on the floor, his midnight blue eyes were now bloodshot & his tan cheeks were stained from the tears. He looked up towards the bedside table, seeing the family photo that made his heart shatter even more.

He had felt like he was a lost bird searching for a way home, stranded and confused while constantly beating his wings. He couldn’t handle being away from his family for long periods of time.

**The homesickness was beginning to haunt his every thought. **

This was why he would cry at night while listening to old Spanish melodies and looking at old photos of his family. He didn’t want to appear weak in front of his crew (along with friends), he had to stay strong even at the longest and heartbreaking missions. He yearned the nights back on Earth, the ones where he and his family would celebrate Cuban festivals and stay up past midnight.

The times that he would spend with his siblings, niece and nephew, he desired seeing them again. He craved the nurturing and soothing hugs of his mother along with eating garlic knots on Varadero Beach.

And what?

He threw all that away just to go up into space by a series of coincidences?! He felt like such an idiot, why would he chuck all that away for defending the universe?

Instead of moping about home, he could be there right now! Why would he do that to the people he loved most? It was so harsh of him, but although it wasn’t his fault, he should’ve never snuck out of the Garrison anyway!

His homesickness recently was the main reason why he would be less of his usual goofball, positive self and more into the person who he didn’t want to be. The Cuban male sighed tearfully, laying back down on his back, trying to sleep to soothe away the plaguing thoughts.

He felt his eyes droop before all he could see was darkness.

_The sounds of waves crashing on the shore, the scent of sea-salt filled the air, the warm sand, the sun gleaming brighter than usual. _

_Lance instantly recognised this feeling while opening his eyes and standing up. He stared in shock at the sight before stumbling back in disbelief. _

_“W-what am I doing in Varadero? How did I end up in-” He stuttered incredulity, before being interrupted:_

_ “Uncle Lance!” _

_Two child-like voices shouted afar from behind him in unison, making him turn around to see two little kids running towards him who he knew, Nadia and Silvio. _

_He smiled cheerfully before calling out in surprise, “Hey!” _

_But the illusion in his mind changed, what was once was Varadero Beach was now the Garrison. _

_The feeling had changed too: the air was now freezing, the sounds of cheers plagued the area, making Lance block his ears. _

_What made his stomach flip was the sight before him. He watched as Nadia and Silvio ran towards him. He fell onto his knees, watching as his family also ran towards him and pulling him into a big group hug._

_ What was happening? Was this his future, was this a prediction? Was this his mind playing tricks on him?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a piece that I had done for my English Assessment, and we had to leave a cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
